slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Heart Roleplay
Hey welcome to the roleplay of cringiness love! Rules * wikia rules * whatever rules i make when i think of one * no peacocks tiptoing through tulips Members * XxKatakxX ** Temm ** Katak * Squidy822 ** Squidy ** Lemmy the Sheep Slime ** Clarence & Pete ** Blaster * Danceykitty ** Dancey ** Darky (Dark Dancey) * MixieRoast ** Signum Summary So, Squidy got his hands on a bundle of love arrows...so, basicly, the apocalypse of romance is coming! hooray--wait thats a bad thing EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR FLIPPIN LIFE-- Roleplay ---Squidy822--- "Nyeh heh heh, this is gonna be fun." Squidy said. ---XxKatakxX--- "Hey guys, I found some love poti- wait, love arrows? OH DEAR GOD RUN HE'S SHIPPING ME AND SIGNUM AHHHH oh wait Signum will eat the arrow. I'm safe!!!!!" ---Squidy822--- *Puts marmite on it* OK there it is now inedible. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and Darky randomly walks in, then Dancey puts her hands on the sides of her waist "Well isn't this a great day to be Dancey," Dancey said, then runs off while the song "Living in the sunlight" is playing in the background for no reason.(btw skip to 0:36 in the video from the link...or don't) ---Squidy822--- *Squidy got an idea, and then shot Darky and then shot Katak.* Nyeh heh heh. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey kept derpily running...away....from a squid. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy popped in. "Love arrows?! HEY! SQUID! OVER HERE! VULNERABLE CAT AND SHEEP RIGHT HERE! NOTICE US YOU IDIOT!!!" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey randomly jumps off a cliff into the slime sea, transforming to her slime form,"NOPE." Darky just randomly falls over, defying logic of love arrows and stuff, then again, Darky likes no one, and no one likes Darky. ---Squidy822--- "Whoops, missed the cat. Oh well." Squidy says. Meanwhile a goldfish slime is now in a loving mood while Squidy dives down to grab Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey decides to be a jerk troll, and teleports away. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy sits there, disheartened if he'll ever see Dancey again. Meanwhile, Squidy wanders to do whatever. ---XxKatakxX--- "Ummm... Signum wants to taste "ALL THE THINGS" so, yeah... that includes marmite-covered love arrows. And I'm pretty sure there is a black hole inside Signum. Temm, get me outta here!" A puff of blue and yellow appears, somebody says "hOI!!!!11!!!", and then says "bOI!!!1!1!!!", and with another puff of blue and yellow, they disappear to the Underground Lab. ---Squidy822--- Squidy teleports to the UL, and fires at Tem and Katak. ---Danceykitty--- Where Dancey teleported was, of course, kept a secret, but for sure it's pretty far from the squid and that slightly irritating yellow sheep. ---Squidy822--- However, she didn't know a certain friend of Squidy was communicating with him at that moment, while stalking Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey somehow noticed the person (I'mma guess it's Lemmy), and though,"Oh this little fluffer." Then she teleported away, VERY far away. And of course, in the sea. ---Squidy822--- (Err, it was Clarence & Pete.) But, in the sea, she didn't really notice the out-of-place remoraid...and then, somehow, she was teleleported to where Squidy and Lemmy are and Squidy shoots like mad at Dancey and Lemmy. ---XxKatakxX--- -vacs both love arrows and shoots them at Squidy- ---Squidy822--- They bounce off of him and Squidy facepalms. "Did you just try to use love arrows on an interdimensional demon? Wow, you must be really, REALLY, REAAAAAALLY dumb." ---MixieRoast--- "Huuuuuuuuu......" What's all the commotion this time?" She steps out of the shadows, rubbing her eyes. ---Squidy822--- Squidy had cloned himself, so one was with Lemmy and Dancey, while another was at the UL, and another one pops in front of Signum grinning. "You are going to get shipped, but I dont quite know who! Just watch out, just dont cry, I'm coming for you though, I dont care if your dancing or making a poo!" (-Squidy, 2016, gr8 m8 8/8 rhyme and now he can get a d8) ---MixieRoast--- She smirked, suddenly using a Scary Face attack, dropping his speed stat, and, before he could react, she snatched the arrow from him and stuck it into him, before lobbing another in a random direction. ---Squidy822--- Squidy just pulls the arrow out of himself calmly, and hits it to the ground. "Man, how many idiots in this world think that love arrows affect interdimensional demons?! Seriously, there can be a lot of idiots in this world...and dont you dare say I am one, you dumb little wolf thing!" ---MixieRoast--- "Daww, was hoping they were the deity grade ones. As well." She smirked, suddenly planting a kiss on the creatures shell, before dashing off. ---Squidy822--- Squidy sits there, before doing something derpy as always. ---MixieRoast--- "Heheh, I think I broke it~" She yawned, sitting in a tree to watch. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey decides to teleport away...again, also dodging the arrows, she's good at that. ---Squidy822--- (Squidy1 is with Lemmy, Squidy2 is in UL, and Squidy3 is with Mixie) Squidy3 just floats there for a second...his eye losing pupils. Then one glows blue and he summons two black gaster-blasters to attack Signum. He merely whispers "Get dunked on." ---MixieRoast--- She sat entirely motionless throughout the attack. When it stops, some of her fur and flesh has burnt away, but it grows back even if you watch. "Huh, I remember those. I think i made this in some reality someplace..." ---Squidy822--- Squidy just sits there an decides to make a break for it. He throws a screaming goat at Signum and then dashes away at practically the speed of sound. ---MixieRoast--- She pounces on the goat, deciding to eat it. ---Squidy822--- A portal appeared below Signum, and then she was in a room similar to Insanitys, but with Squidy in it instead. And then the battle pretty much has all of this song going: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/117155863/ ---MixieRoast--- She sat down, itching behind her ear with her hind leg, tongue hanging out. ---Squidy822--- "get" ... "dunked" ... "on." *Black Gaster Blasters Blast around the entire room* ---MixieRoast--- She did the same as before, everything melted away then grew back. She barely even blinked. "You're kinda cute, ya know." ---Squidy822--- "Stop making me borf, you stupid wolf. Your just trying to mess me up. Wait a minute--There's ladies men, and your probably a Men Lady, so...BLASTER GET OVER HERE!!!" and then blast comes and blabbers on about how important he is to Squidy to the wolf while Squidy dashes away at the speed of sound. ---XxKatakxX--- A puff of yellow and blue fills the room. Katak and Temm are there, and Katak launches water at Blasters face, hoping to distract him, and then chases after Squidy with Temm shooting lightning everywhere. ---Squidy822--- Squidy stops when Blaster was hit with water. He turns around facing Katak. His pupils exit again...and then the blue one appears. And a black gaster blaster attacks Katak. Oh, hang on, did I say that singular? I meant MULTIPLE black gaster blasters. ---MixieRoast--- "The term's 'Man Eater'." She chuckled, trotting after the group, skidding to a stop to sit behind Katak with a sharp toothed grin. "Heya bitesized~" ---XxKatakxX--- Temm shoots lightning, fire, and temmie flakes at the gaster blasters, while projecting a physic barrier around Temm, Signum, and Katak, while Katak takes two love potions, and throws them at the gaster blasters. ---Squidy822--- "Gaster blasters aren't alive, you idiot." Squidy says. And then he suddently teleports into Kataks face and hits him with a love arrow, then hits Temm with another one. ---MixieRoast--- "Actually, that's debatable. The blasters, if i can recall my notes, are linked to the personality and feelings of the user, and, if used a great amount, it's possible for them to take on that personality type and gain their own consciousness. Hangon, lemme see if i can recall how to summon mine.... It's been a while...." A canine skull with a crack from the mouth to the eye and the eye to the ear whole appeared next to her. It was about the size of her head, and it spun in a circle, as if confused by it's surroundings, jaw snapping open and closed as if it were trying to talk. "Yeah, see? I kept this subject out with me at almost all times when I was working with that skeleton and that goat guy. They were nice. But he's developed his own mind and soul." ---Squidy822--- "Whatever." Squidy says, and he leaves the wolf to listen to "Grand Tales of Adventure!" Which are basically just overeggsagerated things that happened to him. ---XxKatakxX--- Katak vacs the arrow, and Temm teleports away, and Katak gets the other arrow. "Temm can teleport.... Also, behind you." A bolt of lightning strikes Squidy, who seems to be immune. "Shocking." ---Squidy822--- Squidy posted on this thread with no idea what to put here. ---MixieRoast--- Signum picked up the arrow, before hitting the eject button on the slime's pack to retrieve the other one. She sticks on through her ear like some form of weird piercing, holding the other firmly in one paw, before standing on her hind legs in an upright and human position, she looks around. "This is a weird pocket dimension." She yawned, apparently not bothered by th situation. ---Squidy822--- "Eh, let's sleep." Squidy says, and then him and Blaster take a snooze next to each other for protection. ---Danceykitty--- Darky is STILL being a derp while Dancey is UNDAH DA SEA! (I'm so sorry) ---Squidy822--- Squidy teleports to Dancey and is holding a Hypno who uses disable on teleport for her and Squidy gabs her and teleports to Lemmy and fires at both of them like mad. Category:Roleplay Category:Either Style